As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,657,089; 2,774,641; 2,593,909; and, 2,594,238 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse awning/canopy arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices are also equally deficient with respect to either their lack of collapsability and/or lack of compactness when the devices are not deployed on a vehicle window.
Obviously anyone who would be inclined to employ a canopy or awning on a vehicle body would only do so on an occasional basis; and, as such it comes as somewhat of a surprise that the developers of the prior art apparatus did not pay more attention to the features of compactness and/or collapsability of their constructions.
As a result of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among users of this type of a device for a new and improved collapsible car window canopy apparatus that will be simple to install, adjustable to fit a wide variety of car windows, collapsible, and very compact for storage purposes; and, the provision of such a device is the stated objective of the present invention.